I Will Follow
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: A/U - What will Fiyero do to prove to Elphaba that he wasn't part of the prank and that he's not lying? Fiyeraba (My summaries aren't good sorry!) ONE-SHOT


Fiyero tapped his pencil on his desk, until Elphaba turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Fiyero mouthed to her. She stared at him until 's voice broke the silent.

"Miss. Elphaba-"he started," is bothering you?" the Goat moved his gaze to the boy. Fiyero pleaded with his eyes, to not saying anything, and that he was truly sorry. Elphaba gave Fiyero a glance, one last time, before answering her teacher.

"No, ." Elphaba replied.

"Very well." return turned to his board. "So in The Great Drought-"

"She didn't sell me out." Fiyero thought. "Why? Sure, she was my tutor. But, she didn't enjoy it. She did it to be kind to , and possibly cared about Fiyero's failing grades.

The time passed slowly, and Fiyero just wanted out of the class. Finally an hour later the bell rang. Fiyero had fallen asleep and was woken up by a book slammed, not even an inch, from his face. It was when he noticed the emerald hands, holding the book, that he smiled.

"Hi, Sweet Pea." Fiyero said charmingly.

"Don't." Elphaba said.

"What? I can't call you Sweet Pea? 'Cause you know the green and peas-" Fiyero started, trying to joke with Elphaba. A book met his arm, hard.

"I'll take it that's a no." Fiyero tenderly rubbed his arm.

Elphaba and Fiyero exited the classroom, heading out for the library. They were holding a good conversation, when they were interrupted.

"Oh, Fiyero!" Galinda called out running towards the pair. She met face to face with them, pecking Fiyero on the lips. Elphaba looked away. Fiyero pulled Galinda back.

"Hi Galinda." Fiyero replied. The blonde looked confused at why he had slightly pulled back but stayed bubbly.

"So where are you guys walking to?" Galinda asked, skipping along beside Fiyero.

"The library." Elphaba said, bitterly.

Galinda shuddered, "I'll walk with you guys there, but I'm not going in."

The trio walked for a few minutes, until they reached a building with a giant glass dome that looked to be many years old.

"Hey Elphaba-" Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's arm to get her attention, she slightly pulled back, but didn't move her arm too much, "I need to talk to Galinda for a minute, so, I'll meet you at our normal table?" he asked. Elphaba nodded entering the library, once out of sight, Fiyero turned to Galinda.

"I know what this is about." The blonde bounced, Fiyero looked confused, "You're asking me to the dance!" Galinda shouted, jumping up and down. She rambled on for a few seconds before Fiyero cut her off.

"I'm sorry but Glin, it's the complete opposite." The blonde crooked her head to one side.

"What?"

"I think we need to break-up. I don't really feel the same anymore. I have feelings for someone else. I don't think this is going to work anymore."

"But Fi-"the blonde pleaded," you're perfect, I'm perfect, we are perfect together."

"I'm sorry, but Glin, I'm not perfect. I'm actually nowhere close to perfect. Like at all. I have my flaws, as do you." The blonde could only stare, and then glared.

"Ugh!" the blonde stormed off, "We are through Fiyero Tiggulaar!"

Fiyero shrugged and entered the library to find Elphaba. That went better than he thought it was, but the next part was the hardest. To concentrate with Elphaba sitting right of him. He had told Galinda that he had other feelings, but not whom, for that whom is Elphaba. Fiyero feared that she would not feel the same.

Elphaba sat at their normal spot in the back of the library. She didn't want to do this. Seeing them, hurt her, though neither knew. She didn't want to speak of those feelings. She had been sitting there for only a minute or two, when she felt someone move her hair, away from her eyes. She looked up and it was Fiyero. She moved back from his touch.

"We should get started." Elphaba said, opening Fiyero an open book, to a chapter on _The Great Drought_, he sighed, but read it. Every so often, he would look up and sneak a glance at Elphaba, where she caught him a few times.

"Read." She ordered, and his head would go back down to reading. Finally he finished.

"Done!" he exclaim, closing the book.

"Ok. I'll test you then." Elphaba said.

"The Great Drought was from-"she paused, waiting for his answer.

Fiyero, gathered all his nerves and spoke, "Elphaba, will you go to the spring dance with me?"

"That's not the answer." She replied, sternly. Calm and collected on the outside, she was breaking and freaking out at the same time on the inside.

"Will you?" Fiyero asked, grabbing Elphaba's hand into his. She didn't pull it back, but left it in place.

"Why? Why would you ask me, of all girls?"

"Because-"he paused, he was going to say it," because I like you. And I don't mean, _You're a good friend, Elphaba _like you_, _I mean like I have feelings, that I can't describe for you. And I want you to be my date to the spring dance."

"What about Gal-" Fiyero cut her off.

"We aren't together anymore."

Elphaba just heard all she had ever wanted to hear from him. She felt the good, but she felt that no matter how much he said it, it wasn't true. It couldn't be. He was put up to it, as a joke, so that once again Elphaba could be the laughing stalk of the week. What had been a smile, creeping upon Elphaba's face, was now a frown. Elphaba abruptly got up and started packing up everything into her book bag.

"You know that a sick joke to play on someone right!? It's wrong to play with a person's feelings. It's rude and I didn't think even having your reputation, that you would stoop that low." Elphaba exclaimed, walking away.

Fiyero tried to process everything, and before he could speak she was gone.

"God, Fiyero, you ruined the one thing you cared about." He thought to himself, but then was snapped back to reality by a scream.

Elphaba stood just outside the doors to the library, when she shook the red paint off of her, raising her hands, and then firmly shaking them to the ground, and pulling it away from her eyes. When she rubbed the paint off her eyes, and notice a crowd of people, laughing and pointing at her, but one stood out. The blonde figured walked up to her with another paint can in hand. Elphaba was in tears, she couldn't believe she would do that to her.

The figure came but only within Elphaba's earshot, "I know he dumped me for you." She hissed," he doesn't love you, and never will." The figure suddenly moved away when Elphaba heard the door behind her open.

"Elphaba…" Fiyero said, tenderly.

"This was a prank!" Elphaba hissed through her sobs,"You knew if you told me that, that I would react poorly, and walk out! You had this planned to make me the laughing stock!" she sobbed.

"I swear I didn't" he shot a look at Galinda, and boy if looks could kill, she'd be dead in a second, "Elphaba, everything I said in there was true. I'm not lying. She trying to get back at me, so she went to you." There was a silent, as Elphaba tried to calm herself down, though she could hear the comments being made.

"Hey look, the artichoke is a Christmas tree!" a voice rang out, and everyone laughed.

"What an abmonination." Another yelled.

"What do I have to do for you to believe me?" Fiyero pleaded, getting Elphaba to look at him.

"I don't know." She replied through her sobs.

Fiyero got an idea. He walked over to Galinda, who was smiling the smuggest smile, she could make. He took something from her hands, which made everyone gasp. Elphaba looked up through her tears, also slightly gasping.

"What about this?" he smiled, holding the second paint can above his head, tipping it forward, melding the red paint with his blue diamonds, just like Elphaba's green skin, and red paint.

"But why?" Elphaba sighed.

"Because I love you." He chuckled, as he wiped the paint from his eyes. A smile crept on Elphaba face.

"That's what I want to see." He smiled, rubbing the paint off her cheek.

"But, why? You heard them. I'm an abomination, and your reputation." She lowered her gaze to the ground.

Fiyero lifted her head back up, with a finger under her chin, "Screw the reputation. I don't want to be without you. They might call you an abomination, but you're not. Elphaba, you're anything but that, you're beautiful."

"You can't be serious, Fiyero?" Galinda rung out.

"Actually I am." He leaned forward, and kissed Elphaba, gently on the lips. He smiled on the inside, when she didn't pull back. When they broke the kiss, she was smiling.

"Hey, Elphaba?" she looked up, "Do I have any paint of my face?" he asked, circling his face with his hand.

"None, at all." She laughed. Fiyero smiled back to her.


End file.
